


Oblivion

by im_a_keeper



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_keeper/pseuds/im_a_keeper
Summary: What if someone had spoken up? What if someone had stopped Draco? What if someone loved him enough to save him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935799
Kudos: 9





	Oblivion

Draco looked around silently at all the wreckage and destruction and he couldn't help but blame himself for it. Hogwarts was in shambles and he had been searching for you. He had been looking for you since the battle started those long hours ago. He should have been with you. To protect you.   
He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to find you and take you away before the fighting started again, because he knew it would. He knew that once it had, he wouldn’t be able to escape anymore. He would have to go back to them. Back to his parent’s and the world he so desperately wanted to leave behind.   
Draco had just left the great hall, or what was left of it, when he heard the frantic whispers of the other students. They were coming for them. He pushed down his panic and followed the others out to the front of the castle, where they could see the black mass of death eaters coming for them. He pushed his way to the front and watched. He could see Voldemort at the head of the group. His parents right behind him. Along with Hagrid who was holding a body close to his chest. It was Harry Potter.   
The whispering had started again and he steeled himself as they finally reached them. Voldemort had begun speaking but his focus was wholly on his parents. On his mother. He could hear Ginny asking who it was Hagrid was holding. He could hear her broken screams and sobs when they held her back as she got a good look at the lifeless body. He turned just slightly, enough to see Ginny, he wished he could express his grief for you like Ginny had for Harry. He wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to sob and let it all out. He wanted you.   
He heard Voldemort ask who would join them. He watched as his father stepped forward and raised his hand. Draco’s eye’s went to that outstretched hand and he stared. Lucius continues to hold his hand out, waiting for Draco to walk towards him and Narcissa. The ground seemed to shake, just the slightest, or was that him? He didn’t know. He looked around. Hoping. Praying. Wishing that someone, anyone would give him a sign, any sign, that they had wanted him to stay. 

You had been injured during the battle. Bruises had already begun to form all over your body. Scratches and deeper cuts mar your body. A piece of stone from the broken castle crushes your ankle underneath it. You could already sense it bleeding and your head throbs. You reach up to touch the back of your head and your hand comes away bloody. You bite your lip keeping the cries of pain in as you push the stone off yourself. You rip a piece of your sweater off and wrap it around your bleeding ankle.   
You breathe in deeply, steadying yourself before you try standing up. You had to find him. Had to make sure he was alright. You push yourself up and onto your shaky legs, holding a scream back as your leg throbs in pain. You push the loose strands of hair out of your face and take in your surroundings. So many bodies.   
A sudden sense of despair and pain fills your entire body and you freeze. Draco. Draco. Your mind races. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. You take another steadying breath before you start walking. You made your way to the front doors of the castle, as if your body, heart and soul knew what it was in search of. The feeling of despair worsens and you push your way through the group of students. They were whispering something. Something about the Malfoys. You raise your head slightly and then you seem them. Across the courtyard from you. Lucius with a raised hand and Narcissa with a hand on her husband’s arm, whispering a name over and over. Your heart begins to beat faster as you look around frantically, pushing others out of your way. You see him then. He had taken a step, just the smallest of steps forward, toward his parents. Toward his oblivion. You scream his name. “Draco!”  
You push forward, your ankle screaming at you to stop, but you don’t. You don’t care about the pain, or the blood. All you care about is him. He turns to you and you could see the single line of tears running down his beautiful face. You throw yourself at him. His body solid under your hands as you wrap them around his neck and you pull him close. He buries his face in your neck breathing you in. “Draco, I love you” you whisper into his ear, over and over again.   
Your fingers dig into his neck and he reaches for you. His hands are cold as he places them on either side of your face, his thumb brushing against your cheek. His eyes never leave yours, “I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead” he whispered, voice cracking slightly. “I looked for you. I couldn’t find you anywhere. I thought I lost you forever”   
You shake your head as you bury your face in his neck again. “You can’t get rid of me that easily Malfoy” He laughs softly into your hair. You kiss his neck softly before pulling away, just a little. He reaches for your hand, twining your fingers together. You turn to face his parents. Glaring at them with all the hatred that you’ve harboured for them for the last six years. You hear someone scoff behind you and you turn to them. You stare him down, daring him, anyone, to say anything. They hadn’t tried to stop him. They had all watched silently as he took that step towards his parents and they had done nothing. You could have lost him forever and they didn’t even care.   
Lucis had taken a step forward then, jaw clenched tightly, wand in his hand. You set your gaze on him again and take a step in front of Draco. Preparing for the worst. You would brave pain, torture and death for the boy standing behind you. The boy who knew nothing of happiness and love when you had met him all those years ago. The boy who, over the years, you grew to love, and who loved you back. For him you would brave the harsh world so he no longer had to.   
Draco taps his finger against your hand in sets of three. You had learned long ago that emotions were difficult for him to handle. Some days he would be cold and distant, and others he would be affectionate and caring. You loved all of him though, so none of that bothered you, you had learned to love Draco the way he needed and you would never abandon him. Draco had difficulty expressing his emotions in the way of words, so he had begun using his hands. One tap to let her know he wasn’t feeling well, that he was sad, and needed time to himself. Two taps to let you know he was happy and wanted affection, and lots of it, and you had mountains of affection to shower him with. Three taps to tell you he loved you. Those usually came at night, when he held you in his arms, and you were curled around him, his face in your hair.   
You would burn the world down for the white haired, silver eyes boy you loved and there was little that could stand in your way.


End file.
